finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tanya AZian/Nikhil Sharma
Tell Neha,I love her. ''- ''Nikhil,before he is killed by Samar. Nikhil Sharma was a journalist in Mumbai Mirror and the survivor of Uttarakhand Floods. He was also Neha Bhatt's boyfriend. Nikhil was the seventh and last survivor to die. Biography Nikhil resided in Bandra Kurla Complex,Mumbai.He works as a journalist in the Nation column in Mumbai Mirror.He dated Neha Bhatt and was friends with Samar Singh Rathore,Mayera Kashyap,Amit Oberoi and Aditi Sethna.In 2005,when he was in Mckinley,Pennsylvania,he was in Train 053 which hit Wendy Christensen . Disgusted,he had gone back to the hotel,because of which he avoided his orignal death where he was supposed to die when a car he was supposed to be in collided with a truck. 82064776.jpg 60698224.jpg Final Destination (India) Nikhil went to Dehradun along with the gang. Over there,Samar has a vision of the floods which came true.However,Nikhil was among those who survived and returned to Mumbai. Later, Neha dies in a freak accident,devastating Nikhil. He was still devastated and decided not to come for a night out with the gang at Hard Rock Cafe. He later appeared when he coincidently met Samar,Nikita,Alvira,Raghav and Aditi when he saw Vishal leaving and later witnessed his death along with the rest of the survivors. He starts believing Samar about this and also targeted him for not saving Neha in the vision. Death Driven to insanity by Neha's death,Nikhil met up with Samar,Nikita and Alvira at the funeral parlour where the flood memorial was going on.He was planning to cause Samar's death for causing Neha's death by not saving her in the premonition. He removed his gun and started firing shots at them.He distracts Samar's attention by pointing it at Alvira.Samar runs upto him and both end up in a wrestling match while strugling with the gun.Nikhil shoots him twice in the stomach,mortally wounding him.Nikita tries to stop him when she regains conciousness but realises her leg is stuck in a rock. He almost tries to kill Alvira because she witnessed her brother's 'death'.Before he does so ,Samar appears from behind and stabs him with two swords. Before he slips in unconciousness due to his gunshot wounds,Samar recognises Nikhil as his shooter in his vision and realises that the vision was about himself being in danger. Signs/Clues *Samar has two replica war swords in his living room. *Samar was impaled with two metal pipes in the stomach in his vision,which also foreshadowed his shooting and Nikhil's death. *Miliseconds before his death,Nikhil whispered to Alvira 'Tell Neha,I love her.'. Ironically,he tell that to Neha himself in heaven. Trivia *He shares similarities with Peter Friedkin and Ian McKinley : **3 of them get Paranoid about their girlfriends' deaths and they try to kill someone. **Both Nikhil and Ian try to kill the protagonists (Samar and Wendy ) **Nikhil and Peter are killed by the visionaries by getting stabbed in the back.Peter was killed with meatspit and Nikhil was killed with two swords. Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Deceased Category:Seventh Survivor to Die Category:Last Survivor to Die Category:Death's Victims Category:Stabbed Category:Impaled Category:Final Destination India characters